1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus for which the installation space can be made small and which is good in original setting operability. Particularly, it relates to an image forming apparatus of which the space saving can be realized without spoiling the visual confirmability and the taking-out operability of a delivered sheet.
2. Related Background Art
As an image forming apparatus provided with an original image reading portion such as a copying machine or a facsimile apparatus, an apparatus of a type in which an image reading portion is disposed in the upper portion of the apparatus and an image forming portion is provided below it and recording sheets on which images have been formed by the image forming portion are delivered outwardly from a side of the apparatus and are stacked is popular.
In recent years, however, there is available an apparatus as shown in FIG. 12 of the accompanying drawings wherein for the purpose of space saving, a space 103 is provided between an image reading portion 101 and an image forming portion 102 and recording sheets are delivered to and stacked in this space 103.
In the image reading portion 101, an original fed from an auto original feeder (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cADFxe2x80x9d) 109 disposed in the upper portion thereof is exposed and scanned, whereby image information is taken into a photoelectric transfer element and data processing is effected.
On the basis of the data, a laser scanner 104 scans on a photosensitive drum 105 to thereby effect latent image formation. A toner image developed on the photosensitive drum 105 in accordance with the latent image is transferred onto a sheet fed from a feed cassette 106, and passes through a fixing device 107 and is fixed on the sheet, which is then delivered to and stacked in the delivery space 103 by delivery rollers 108.
When in the image forming apparatus, sheets on which images have been recorded are to be subjected to such post-treatment as punching treatment or stapling treatment, as shown in FIG. 13 of the accompanying drawings, a sheet treating apparatus 110 is connected to a side of the main body of the apparatus, and the sheets are fed into this sheet treating apparatus 110 to thereby effect stapling treatment or the like.
However, when the sheet treating apparatus 110 is connected to a side of the apparatus, a wide installation space becomes necessary. If an attempt is made to make this space smaller, the structure of the apparatus will become complicated or the taking-out operability of the sheet will become bad.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-noted points and the object thereof is to provide an image forming apparatus of which the space saving can be realized without spoiling the visual confirmability and the taking-out operability of a delivered sheet.
A typical construction according to the present invention for achieving the above object has an image reading portion for reading an image, an image forming portion disposed below the image reading portion for forming an image on a sheet, and a sheet delivering portion provided above the image reading portion, and the image reading portion is provided with an original transporting portion for transporting an original, and an original pressing portion openable and closable upwardly relative to the original transporting portion and for pressing the original.
As described above, in the present invention, the original pressing portion is made openable and closable with the sheet delivering portion and the original transporting portion remain fixed above the image reading portion, and therefore the light-weight original pressing portion can be easily opened and closed.